


ODD ONES

by sadiejane35



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KURT HAS A CURSE/ABILITY THAT CAN CAUSE HARM TO OTHERS. BECAUSE OF THIS HE RUNS AWAY FROM HIS FAMILY ONLY TO FIND A NEW ONE THAT CAN HELP HIM CONTROL OR AT LEAST LEARN MORE ABOUT HIS ABILITY AND HOW TO USE IT AROUND OTHERS. ALONG THE WAY HE MAKES SOME NEW FRIENDS WHO MAY BECOME MORE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE BEGINNING

ODD ONES

Kurt hated that he was the way he was. He was never able to touch anyone. He found that out the hard way when he was sixteen and had forgotten to wear his gloves. This strange power/curse came to him then. His mother had always said that something like this could happen and just to be safe he couldn’t touch anyone. No physical contact at all. He was so needed the hug and attention once in a while but due to this it was never given. His father was scared to touch him and his mother would only do so on his hands that always had some kind of protection on them. 

That one fateful day changed it all for him. He was just getting dressed after having taken a shower when his mom knocked and came in. He was halfway dressed and was reaching for his gloves when he accidently brushed against his mother with his bare hands and she collapsed. It was just the barest of touch but it was enough that she was rushed to the hospital. It was later found that her heart had been shocked and that she was now in a coma. Kurt was beside himself. He never meant to hurt her, He never meant for any of this to happen. What was he supposed to do? His dad wouldn’t look at him and he was afraid to get anywhere near his mother. He didn’t want to harm anyone else. He decided at that moment that he had to leave he had to just stay to himself. Never to have that love or attention that most everyone else took for granted. He silently left the hospital and went home to pack a few things. Leaving a note for his dad, he walked out the door, thinking he would never return. 

A year later  
Kurt was working at the local coffee shop. It was the only job he could get considering his age and that he had been pretty much homeless when the Manager took him under his wing. He had wound up in Westerville, Ohio not really all that far from his dad and mom but he was hoping far enough that he wouldn’t endanger them anymore. Mr. Kuhn was a very nice man; he had seen Kurt around the area, never asking for anything just doing odd jobs here and there. He noticed how Kurt was very careful to never touch anyone, and if he had too he always had gloves on. Mr. Kuhn decided that he would get to know this young man, but in order to do so he did some research and found out what was going on with Kurt. He wanted to help him so he approached him and informed him of some info that he had found and that there was some suits and such that looked like skin that Kurt could order to help protect others but wouldn’t have to worry so much about being out of place or not feeling the other person. Upon hearing this Kurt started to cry he never thought something like that was possible.

“Sir, Thank you for that information, but I don’t see how I can get that I don’t have a job or even a place to stay besides the shelters.” He said looking down at his feet in embarrassment. When he left his parents all he was really thinking about was that he was hurting them and didn’t want to chance that anymore he never thought about where he would end up or that he wouldn’t have a place to live. He really was regretting a lot of things. But he couldn’t really change any of it now. So he just figured he would be working dead end jobs the rest of his life since he even dropped out of school when he ran away. So to have this man tell him that there was something like that out there for him that he might be able to go see his family, to touch his family, to be touched, was a very hopeful moment for him. 

“Son that’s the other thing I want to talk to you about. I am willing to help you with this. I have seen how you try so hard to work around here for others and no one has a bad thing to say about you. I would like you to work for me and I have an empty room if you’re willing to stay with an old grumpy man like myself, it gets kind of lonely living alone and would like the company. If you can handle me and my peculiarities’ then you are more than welcome to move in and start work immediately we will talk about what to do about the suit and school later. But for now I just want you off the streets and safe.” He said with a smile.  
Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. Not really sure at the moment on how to respond to all that this man was telling him. “Sir this is all overwhelming can you please just give me a few minutes to process it all.” He asked quietly. 

“Take your time son. I just want you to decide soon it’s going to get dark soon but hope you are at least willing to stay the night if nothing else. My house is always open to you remember that.” He patted the young man on the shoulder making sure not to touch bare skin but wanted to reassure the young man of his intentions. 

Kurt nodded slightly and went to sit on the bench close to them. He had to weigh all that was just giving to him. He knew that this was a very good opportunity even if he never made it back to school if he could get a decent job that would help him in the end and maybe at a later point he could do night school or something to at least get his GED. He really did miss school but wasn’t sure how he was ever going to go back at least not right away. He missed the few friends he had at his old school. He missed Glee he even missed Coach Sylvester if he was being honest with himself; he never thought that would happen. She was kind of the bane of his existence in school even if she tried to protect him. That was one thing he was very glad of; the bulling had begun to get bad, to the point where he was afraid for his life. His running away also made it possible to feel a bit safer. He never thought he would need to do that and at times he felt like a coward that he did run. But he kept telling himself it was for his parents and to protect them, not just from his curse but from what could have happened had he stayed in that school much longer. He never showed them all the threats and pictures that had been shoved into his locker. He never told them of all the many bruises and cuts from the locker shoves and the dumpster dives. The jocks all knew of the curse and the fact that his sexuality was a sore spot for them didn’t help his cause any. The jocks always made sure to never touch skin. One had at one time and was shocked and passed out and this was before his curse came to its full potential when he turned 16. 

All this was going through his mind in just a few minutes. Mr. Kuhn waited patiently not wanted to leave the young man. He was hoping he would pick to at least stay with him for the night. He didn’t like how thin he was and how his clothes had began to get tattered and worn. He was hoping that he didn’t offend him. 

Kurt looked up at the gentle man next to him with tears in his eyes. “Sir, if the offer still stands I will gladly take it. At least on a trial basis, we might not get along after all once we are living together.” He said with a sad smile. “Just be warned Sir I am very particular about things and like to clean A LOT. So if that is ok with you then let’s give this a try.”

“It’s a deal son, and stop calling me sir it’s Jeff. Let’s go home and get some rest we will work out all the details tomorrow.” He said reaching down to pull Kurt up from the bench. They walked quietly to Jeff’s house. Once there Jeff showed him around, Kurt sighed in contentment at the small house. He was so happy not to have to go back to the shelter. He was always so nervous there especially at the newest one the guy who ran it had been giving him some very odd looks and it was making him very uncomfortable. This place on the other hand made him feel safe immediately. He was beginning to think that maybe things would be getting better. Just then Jeff came in with some old clothes of his and a few towels. “Here these no longer fit and I think you need something besides what you have on. There are also a few towels and some stuff to sleep in. We will talk about starting at the shop tomorrow and go from there ok I want you to get a good night sleep for now and don’t worry about anything ok Kurt.”


	2. NEW FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KURT MEETS SOME NEW PEOPLE AND IS AT FIRST VERY LEERY OF THEM AND WHAT THEIR INTENTIONS ARE

Kurt was slowly washing down tables, preparing for the afternoon rush. He was really enjoying this new job. Jeff showed him the ropes the very next day and introduced him to the other staff. There was Samantha a quiet girl of 22 who didn’t really say a whole lot and was very easy to get along with. There was also Douglas, Doug for short. He was a very boisterous individual who enjoyed to gossip has much as any girl and didn’t seem to have a mean bone in his body. They both accepted him with open arms, no questions asked. He couldn’t believe how accepting he was finding these people to be. They never questioned the gloves or the fact that they couldn’t touch his skin in any way. Most the customers where very nice too, there was the occasional rude one and they where normally told that if they couldn’t respect the employees they could leave the building and never come back. That usually made them change their tone real quick at least while in hearing of Jeff or the other employees. 

He had been there a week when they first came in. There was a bunch of them. Some young men from the local school, He asked Doug if he could take care of them. He was very nervous around them after his horrible stent in high school he found himself not really trusting the average teenage male. But this week Doug was sick and Jeff was busy at the counter so that left him and Samantha to take care of the boys. Samantha begged him to do it she was so very nervous around them and wouldn’t be able to take orders or anything. 

He slowly approached the tables, tablet in hand and ready to run if needed. “What can I get you?” He said quietly has he drew nearer to the head of the table. The boy at the head of the table looked up to see someone new. Most of them had seen him around and wondered who he was but he generally didn’t help them it was the other guy. This one they all noted was very pale and nervous looking. Sebastian, who was sitting nearest to Kurt when he approached their table, noted that the boy had the most intriguing eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to change color depending on how the light hit them. He couldn’t stop staring at him, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He smiled at the young man and said. “Yeah I will have a half frap soy latte no foam. “ Kurt rolled his eyes at this and finished taking the orders. “We will have that out too you shortly.” He said softly, hurrying behind the counter to get started on the huge order. “Can you help me with this? There is so much to make.”He asked Sam once he was behind the counter.

Once all the orders where done Kurt and Samantha went over to the tables with all the boys and began handing out their drinks. The boys were surprised that Kurt remembered each and every one of their orders with no mistakes. “Hey why don’t you sit with us and visit we have wanted to get to know you but you’re always so busy.” The Asian boy said sitting to the left of the tall handsome one that still seemed to be staring at Kurt. Kurt blushed at this and said quietly “I….I don’t have a break yet but thank you for the invite.” He said hurrying to the back of the shop trying so hard to avoid the eye contact of any of those boys especially that tall one who he could feel was following him everywhere with his eyes. 

He stayed in the back has much as possible for the rest of his shift, but noticed that It didn’t seem to do any good has the boys never left. Jeff would go over and see if they needed anything having noticed how nervous they made Kurt. Sebastian finally asked Jeff what was going on and why Kurt seemed to be avoiding them now. “That is something Kurt would have to explain to you. Just know that if any of you hurt him in any way I won’t hesitate to retaliate, he is a very special person who deserves to be loved and respected.” He said in a threatening tone. The boys all nodded in understanding and Sebastian stated. “Sir that wasn’t our intention we want to get to know him he seems kind of lonely and we thought that he could use some friends. That’s all we were going to do.” 

Jeff looked at Sebastian he had noticed how Sebastian seemed to follow Kurt with his eyes almost every time he was in, it seemed that has soon as he walked into the store he would look for Kurt and wouldn’t relax until he saw him. He found this very curious and had intentions of asking this young man if he had more in mind then friendship. “Son, can I talk to you in private for a minute?” He asked Sebastian indicating the back of the building.

Sebastian got up nervously and followed Jeff to his office. Upon entering Jeff closed the door most of the way and turned to a very nervous Sebastian. “It’s ok son I’m not mad or anything I just have some questions/observations I want to ask you about. What do you think of Kurt? Please tell me that it’s all honorable, that boy has been through enough he doesn’t need to be hurt anymore. So you can understand why I am very protective of him. “Jeff said quietly watching the tall boy intently 

“Sir, can I ask, what exactly has he gone through is there anything you can tell me?”

“Most is stuff he needs to tell you just know that he has been through a lot and that he was bullied previously that’s why he is very leery of you guys. He is afraid that he will go through all of that again and I’m honestly not sure how much more he can take of that. If I hadn’t found him when I did I’m not sure if we would even be having this conversation, he…he told me not that long ago some things that he was thinking about right before I had confronted him and it wasn’t anything good. I just got him out of that place so please whatever you boys do don’t put him there again because I’m pretty sure he won’t come back from it.” He said silently wiping the tears away. 

Sebastian looked at the sad man in front of him. He realized what the man was refereeing to and to know that Kurt had been in that place at one point scared him. He was happy that this man had found him and he for one had no intention causing Kurt any more pain. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it but he really wanted to get to know Kurt and maybe help him come out of that sad place he still seemed to be in.   
“Sir, please let us help some of us have been in some bad situations before and being at Dalton and friends have helped many of us come back and stay away from those bad places. We don’t want to make him regress or think of that stuff that happened before. We just want to be friends. Is there anything he likes to do maybe we can get him comfortable by doing something he likes.”  
“Well he is always singing, Im no expert but I think he has an amazing voice.” Just then they heard something in the back. Jeff opened the door and grinned. He looked at Sebastian and then over to the rest of the boys who had heard the noise and they all were shocked. “It appears Sammy got him to sing she has been trying for awhile ever since we caught him when he first started here.” Jeff said mischievously enjoying the looks that all these boys where giving. 

"What Hurts The Most"

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don’t bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I’m ok  
But that’s not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin’ to do

It’s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I’m doin’ It  
It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin’ with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That’s what I was trying to do

Sebastian went over to the rest of the boys they all listened intently to the song and the way Kurt was singing it brought tears to their eyes. They wanted to help this boy, make him happy again. This song showed how much he was hurting and how much he needed someone to help him, to be there for him, to love him.


	3. NEW FRIENDS PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KURT FINDS OUT MORE ABOUT THE NEW PEOPLE AND LEARNS A BIT ABOUT DALTON

The boys could not believe what they where hearing. It was something so unexpected to hear such a beautiful voice. There was so much sadness there it was breaking their hearts, most were fighting tears and those who didn’t care how it looked were silently wiping them away. 

Jeff silently went back to check on Kurt he indicated to the other boys to be quiet. He was amazed at how silent they were. He gently pushed the door open to revel Kurt in the corner of the room knees drown up to his chest, arms hugging them tightly to his body. He looked around for Sam and found her on the floor. He knew all about Kurt’s conditions and so did Sam and Doug they knew better then to touch Kurt’s bare skin especially his hand. He looked up upon hearing the door open. All he saw was Jeff, he began to cry harder. 

“Please Jeff check and make sure she’s ok. She brushed up against my ear, thank goodness not my hands, but I’m afraid to get near her, Please tell…tell me she’s ok I don’t think I could handle it if I had hurt someone else.” He said breathlessly tears falling down his checks. Sebastian and Wes both wanted to go over and comfort the boy but wasn’t sure how he would respond to that. He was so very skittish that they weren’t sure he wouldn’t bolt has soon as they drew to close to him. 

“Kurt “Sebastian said softly. He slowly walked into the room followed closely by Wes. Kurt looked at them with fear in his eyes. He started shifting like he was going to bolt. Sebastian held his hands out and up showing that he meant no harm, gesturing to the boys behind to leave. All but Wes left the room.” Kurt I promise we aren’t here to hurt you. We just want to help. Please is there anything we can do to help.”  
Kurt looked at him with huge eyes. Tears still silently falling down, He shook his head and said “You can’t do anything I will hurt you if you touch me and I can’t do that anymore. I think I will just leave get away from all humans, since I just seem to hurt all that I care about anyway.” He said quietly getting up and brushing himself off. Just then Sam woke up, she seemed to be fine no damage done and looked at Kurt smiling sadly at him. “Don’t you dare run away Kurt. I’m fine I was stupid and got to close I know better and it’s my fault for getting that close, Don’t leave us Kurt we love you and want you to stay. I so wish I could hug you Kurt to show you how much we care. Please don’t go I couldn’t handle it if something happened to you. Who would I go shopping with and make me choose acceptable clothes; after all I’m fashionably challenged.” She said with a grin. 

“Sammy I’m scared to hurt you guys, next time we might not be so lucky. You know where I was before coming here. My mindset wasn’t the greatest and I would go back to that if something where to happen to any of you 3 you have become my family. I can’t lose that I would rather leave and know your safe then chance losing someone else close to me. “He said sadly heading towards the door. Only to find it blocked by Sebastian and Wes.

“What if there was someone you could touch and not worry about hurting them? What would you do for that?” Sebastian asked him quietly. Kurt looked at him oddly. “I have never met anyone like that it would be wonderful to be able to have that, to be able to touch, to be able to feel. It has been so very long since I have had a hug or someone to hold my hand. My curse wasn’t bad when I was little I could still touch my parents without shocking them or hurting them in any way. It was when I turned sixteen that things began to change. I had to be very careful of how I touched people. I…I managed to put one of my bullies in the hospital at one time, another time I …I hurt my mom she was in a coma when I left I…I couldn’t be there anymore I knew it was my fault and didn’t want to hurt her or dad anymore so I just left they don’t even know where I am at. I have tried to stay low, since I have seen flyers and such around. But I can’t go back I don’t want that to happen anymore. I just hurt everyone I touch I need to just go where there is no people and that way I don’t have to worry about hurting anyone.” He tried to go around the two boys but both where stronger and taller than him. He sighed in defeat and turned to go the other way. That’s when he felt it something warm grabbing onto his hand. Then his other hand had the same sensation. He stopped dead in his tracks not really understanding what was going on. He slowly turned to look at his hands and saw one had a tan hand wrapped around his own and the other was a bit paler and had long fingers also gripping him tightly. He stood in shock for a few minutes, before he realized what all this implied. He began to shake, he wasn’t sure what to do he hadn’t had human touch in so long. He slowly slides to the floor sobs racking his body at all the emotion that was coursing through him. Sebastian and Wes went down to the floor with him. Sebastian pulling him into his lap and holding him close to his chest trying to calm the smaller man down. 

“Kurt, we’re sorry we didn’t mean to upset you we wanted to show you what we were talking about.” Sebastian stroked his back trying to comfort him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pulled Wes even closer, wanting all the contact he could get it had been so very long, he had almost forgot what it felt like to be held. He continued to sob. The other boys heard all that was going on and came in to see if they could help. They noticed how Wes and Sebastian seemed to be drawing closer to the small man, they noticed that Wes was humming something Nick knew what the song was and started to sing it. 

I Want To Hold Your Hand"

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Kurt’s sobs started to slow down and he slowly drew away from Sebastian and Wes. “I’m sorry” he said trying to get up and pull away from the two men. But Sebastian wouldn’t let him go. “Kurt there is nothing to be sorry for. We told you we wanted to help and it seems that you needed that pretty badly. Just know we are here for you and not just me and Wes but all of us. We would like to talk to you about the school we go too. I think it would be good for you and they will accept you and help you in any way you need.” 

Kurt looked at Sebastian and the rest of the young men in bafflement. “But I don’t understand why you want to do this. You don’t really know anything about me.” He said in confusion.   
“Kurt that’s part of the reason we want to, so we can get to know you better. Most of us have had the same kind of challenges has you in one way or another. It may be that we have been bullied for who we are or for that special thing about you. But we are all where we are because of something similar and want to help you adjust and know that there is others out there and are very willing to be there for you in whatever way you will allow us to be.” Wes said softly

“Dalton takes great pride in the fact that they specialize in helping boys with some very unique issues. They have researched on everything you can think of and help educate you in how to control it or protect others from it. You are the first that we have found that is the opposite of us that seems to be what those of us who have these unique abilities need is someone who carries the opposite curse or whatever you want to call it. Wes and I have what they have named negative energy. In other words we can draw electricity out of places if we touch the walls or the machines. So because you cause energy we counteract each other which means we can touch each other with no harm to either of us.” Sebastian said calmly

Kurt could not believe this he gently reached out and touched Wes again with not negative effect. Only thing he felt was the heat from the other young man and the warmth and comfort from having Sebastian holding him close. He wasn’t sure he could leave the warmth and safety he felt. 

“But how can I even go I mean I think a few times you have been in here you have had uniforms and if that’s the case there is no way I can go for one, Once I left my home I dropped out of school and haven’t been back since I try to keep up through correspondents and such but I’m sure it’s not good enough. Another thing is there will be no way I can afford to go to a private school. I just don’t see how this will happen. Thank you for telling me about it but I will just continue to work here with Jeff until I’m eighteen then I will get my GED or something. I kind of knew that this would happen once I ran away.”

Sebastian looked at him sadly “ you will do no such thing we will figure stuff out there are scholarships and such at Dalton and just from what we heard we are pretty sure on music alone you will get in. We will prepare you for the testing and such over the summer that way you can test to get into next year we will get you caught up has much as possible. But I think it would be good for you to finish school and Dalton will get your foot in the door in so many places especially if you do really well. Please say you will let us help you.” Sebastian said looking at him with concern and sincerity in his eyes. 

“OK I will give it a try. But please let me do as much of this on my own as I can. I would feel better if I did. I will also continue to work here I love it here and will stay with Jeff if at all possible since I’m pretty sure that school is a boarding school, but there is no way I can afford that on top of all the rest so I hope I will be able to stay at Jeff’s otherwise not sure I can go. “He said a bit stubbornly 

The young men saw the set look to Kurt jaw and realized that this was something that he would not back down from. So they all nodded in agreement for the time being. They would figure something out at a later time to get Kurt into the school and to board. 

Sebastian, regretfully released Kurt so they could all get up off the floor, “Well we are still in school for another week or so, so we need to get back before curfew. Do you have a phone if so we can exchange numbers and keep in contact that way if it’s ok with you?” Kurt smiled faintly pulling his phone out of his pocket to hand it to Sebastian. Who then added his number in and preceded to hand it around the room. Each young man in turn would hand Kurt their phone so he could enter in his information. By the time all was said and done Kurt had gotten 20 new phone numbers and wasn’t sure he would remember half of them at least not yet. He had a feeling he would though, if the number exchange was an indication. He watched has they all slowly left the Jumping Bean, last to go was Sebastian and Wes. They both pulled Kurt into a hug. Sebastian mumbling in his ear, “If you need anything please call one of us we will be here as soon as we can. “ Sebastian talking to him like that so close to his ear and his neck, Sebastian’s breathe ghosting across the sensitive skin caused Kurt to shiver. He tried to stop it but there was just no way. HE was hoping that the two didn’t feel it but was sure they did when they both drew back with big smiles on their faces. He felt his cheeks warm up the heat reaching all the way down his neck. 

“T…Thank you. I…I will do that. “He strutted out as they watched him turn redder by the second. They smiled and turned to the door.   
“Bye Kurt it was good to finally talk to you hope to again soon. “ Wes said. 

Sebastian just nodded in agreement and watched the color in Kurt’s cheeks and how his eyes seemed to be glowing. He sighed once they were both out of ear shot from Kurt.   
“Seb, what was that for? We finally got to actually talk to him after how long? Now maybe he will continue to talk to us so why such a big sigh?”

“Wes, He just seems so sad. I want to be there for him but have a feeling that is going to take awhile and to see him so upset it was horrible. I wonder just how much he went through at his old school. No one deserves that kind of treatment no matter what and to think that someone who seems to have so much going on anyway to have the bullies on top of it all. I… I just hate that he’s gone through so much. “Sebastian said sadly 

“Well we are here for him now. We just need to show him how people really do care and let him know that we will do whatever he needs from us. I think it’s going to be a long process for him to trust us. So we will have to be patient. I think we have made a bit of head way if he’s willing to at least think about going to Dalton with us. We also got to remember that Jeff will hurt us if we push or hurt Kurt in anyway. So we got to tread carefully. But I think Kurt will be worth it. I just hope he will realize his self worth as well. Someone who can sing like that shouldn’t be in hiding they need to be out bringing people joy with that beautiful voice of his. I mean it’s not really fair even his speaking voice is divine I have never heard anything like it. I honestly can’t wait to hear him talk more, Much less his singing.” Wes said with a far off look in his eyes.

“Earth to Wes, come back to us Wes.” Seb said jokingly “But I know what you mean he is unique in a lot of ways that’s for sure. I hope we can find out more about him soon. “He said has he climbed into his Jag, Wes getting in the passenger seat, settling back for the short drive back to Dalton.

Kurt watched all of them go from the window. Still shocked about all that had just happened he wasn’t sure what to make of it all. To be honest he was a bit scared. He knew that once those two handsome boys were able to touch him he was in trouble. He wanted to have more. His life had had so little of physical touch that any was pretty addicting to him at this point. Just to be held had been wonderful.   
He was excited that he was making new friends but he was still leery until he saw how they would be around him on a regular basis. He was the same with Jeff, Sam and Doug. He was very protective of himself in that regard and would continue to do so. He would have to look up more about Dalton after he got home. The thought of a school out there that catered to his needs intrigued him. He wanted to find out has much as he could about it and what they specialized in. He was ready to go back to school he really did like learning and missed it terribly he also loved to sing and if there was a change of that he would most defiantly take the opportunity. He finished the clean up and turned off the lights to head home and talk to Jeff about the day’s events.


End file.
